


Addicted

by Mr_Chivalry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Chivalry/pseuds/Mr_Chivalry
Summary: 卡卡西喝醉撩骚，然后被带土从善如流地操了。





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU，总裁堍/医生卡，车震，dirty talk和失禁提及。

宇智波集团总裁当街把银发男人拖上布加迪威龙时引来一阵嘘声，街边站着三三两两的年轻人中甚至夹杂着他的小侄子，他那张素来波澜不惊的俊脸上难得露出些不甘的神情，黑眼珠死死盯着卡卡西脸上的口罩。带土向他促狭一笑，换来狠狠一记瞪视，金发的男孩和樱发少女也嚷嚷着“带土叔真狡猾”之类的话，然而当事人并不给予回应，把卡卡西塞进副驾上后便开车走人了。大马力跑车的马达隆隆作响，被粗鲁地怼进车里的男人半睁着眸子，慢吞吞地调整着坐姿，最后没骨头似的倚靠在座上，歪着脑袋双目无神地看向窗外。跑车穿梭在夜幕中，路灯昏黄的光斑从他脸上掠过一次又一次，直到驶上一座大桥视野才豁然开朗起来，绚烂的夜景在远处闪耀着，如一片声色犬马的糜烂星空。

“小鬼们说要帮我庆祝最后的单身夜，”半晌，卡卡西开口道，嗓音沙哑，紧跟着两声低笑，“还以为他们真有那么好心。”

“你可长点心吧旗木卡卡西，他们觊觎你的脸又不是一天两天的事儿了。”

“唉，毕竟都是我可爱的学生啊，哪里会防心太重呢。”卡卡西又没正经起来，他摘了口罩，露出半张英俊的脸和左颔上那颗美人痣，原本白皙的肤色被酒精晕上了层潮红，一向包得严严实实的他难得是知道热了，休闲衬衫的袖子被卷到了手肘，银发乖顺地耷拉下来，带土开车时也不忘扫了他几眼，下垂的发尾随着车身的颠簸一颤一颤，搔得他心里痒痒的。

卡卡西白得不食人间烟火，素日里裹着白大褂时更是禁欲，当他懒洋洋地用上挑的眼角睨人时，那副傲慢又散漫的小模样勾人得不可思议。而此时他大概是喝醉了，带土猜，他从没见过卡卡西喝醉，他们分别了十八年，上床两个月，确认关系才三天，旗木卡卡西这个生物对他而言大多还是未知的，尽管他掌握了这个男人的所有敏感点，熟悉他前列腺的位置，知道以什么角度操进去能让他尖叫，干他多久能第一次高潮，第二次高潮，阴茎潮吹，失禁，干高潮，了解一表人才仪表堂堂的旗木大夫那些不为人知的小癖好，他被男人操屁股时叫得有多浪，带土咬着他的耳廓说他是骚货时颤抖得有多兴奋。旗木卡卡西在床上是个不折不扣的荡妇，带土很高兴他是第一个挖掘到这个事实的幸运淘金者，然后呢？

他不知道卡卡西的酒量是否好，会不会游泳，喜欢什么类型的电影，鞋码是多少，交过几个女朋友，交没交过男朋友，十八岁生日是怎么度过的，爱听的歌是什么。他错过了旗木卡卡西整整十八年，如今透过这个慵懒漂亮的男人，他甚至隐约能看见当年意气风发的旗木天才的影子，男孩骄傲地冲他扬起下巴，拽拽地说：“哼，吊车尾的。”  
然后那些幻影都被打散了，徒留下这个陌生的卡卡西，当宇智波带土再次看到他，然后幡然醒悟“操，我他妈还是那么爱他”时，他深深意识到自己这辈子是完蛋了。  
当然在他彻底走上不归路前也挣扎过。宇智波带土坚信自己是个宇宙直男，谈过女朋友，也和妹子上过床，哪能就在卡卡西这平白无故地弯了呢，他一直这么坚信着，直到他们第一次约炮，他看到了卡卡西的屁股。

被彻底叉出直男群体前带土还在心里哀嚎：“这不公平啊再直的直男看到这么个屁股也得弯啊！”

算了带土哥，算了算了。

带土还在发愣游神时卡卡西先坐不住了，车里热得要命，身边这个没眼力见的司机既不开空调也不开车顶，还偏偏寻那些嶙峋小路开，颠得他直反胃。卡卡西也懒得理他，开始自顾自地脱衣服，露指手套是第一件被褪下的，作为木叶的第一外科主刀医师，卡卡西的手算是样稀罕物件，修长又灵巧，带土算是切身体验过很多次了。随后是挂在休闲衬衫上的领带，被卡卡西扯下来挂在车前窗边，当他把衬衫纽扣解开了三粒，开始动手松皮带时，带土才感觉到不对劲了：“你干嘛呢？”

“热啊。”卡卡西低喃道，像是在自言自语，解开皮带后顺势把长裤给踢了，身上除了松松垮垮的衬衫就只剩一条亵裤。带土看得眼睛都要直了，他想伸手阻止卡卡西发酒疯（鬼知道他是不是真在发酒疯），却还得顾及着要把手放在方向盘上，只好憋着火气低声骂他：“你疯了，快把衣服穿上！”

卡卡西眯起眸子，像只偷腥的猫，又像在想坏点子的狐狸，唇角那点狡黠的笑意蔫坏蔫坏的，带土气急败坏地骂卡卡西你咋就那么骚呢。

银狐狸不说话了，他用那双狭长的眸打量着宇智波总裁，玩味但不轻佻，他舒舒服服地往真皮座椅里一靠，大开大合地就给自己撸起来。这下真把带土吓到了，卡卡西这人热衷闷着骚，尽管偶尔看上去像根老油条似的，但带土清楚其实他脸皮薄得很，在床上被臊两句耳根都要红透的，更别提在他面前自慰了，感情他喝醉后是把二百多的智商连带羞耻心一并摈弃了是吗？

但带土基本无法用大脑思考了，甜腻腻的荷尔蒙从卡卡西的汗液、呼吸以及低低的喘息中钻出来，比草莓大福还难以叫人拒绝。操，我们要死于车祸了，带土想，明天新闻头条的照片里会不会有卡卡西的裸体？宇智波集团CEO与男性情人乱交死于车祸，真他妈棒极了。他强迫自己把注意力放在路况上，放在诡异的设想上，放在卡卡西粉色的乳尖勃起的阴茎汗津津的皮肤艳情的唇和热情地吸着他阴茎的洞....。

嫌带土脑子还不够乱似的，卡卡西分开双腿，一条搁在挡风玻璃前，另一条歪在宇智波总裁的西裤上，他光裸的脚掌不轻不重地踩在男人半勃的阴茎上，蹭了两下，悠然道：“哎呀，都这么硬了。”

布加迪威龙在马路边上急刹，歪歪斜斜地停靠在人行道边上，带土把人压在车窗上时卡卡西还在笑，不安分地扭来扭去，带土凶巴巴地吼他别动，手掌急躁地碾过乳尖，从胸膛滑到窄腰上，向前探去握住了卡卡西的性器，旗木医生含糊不清地闷哼一声，命根子落在别人手上就不再作了。

“浪啊，接着浪。”带土衔着他颈后的皮肉，语气恶狠狠的。卡卡西尝起来咸咸的，身为甘党的带土颇为嫌弃，但还是在白皙的皮肤上落下一个又一个红印，手上还不忘套弄着，拇指在龟头敏感的缝隙上摩梭，摸得卡卡西腰直颤。

“这么忍不住？”带土贴近了他的耳根，舌头下流地探进耳洞里，他压低了声线，气声打着暧昧的旋儿，卡卡西酥得人都要软了，为了避免敏感的耳朵被折磨直往旁边躲，却被一把按住，变本加厉地欺负，“十几分钟的路程都挨不了，卡卡西，你是有多饥渴啊。”

卡卡西不说话了，逼仄的空间中徒留两人暧昧的喘息，带土牵制得他动弹不得，他只得把左侧脸颊贴在冰凉的车窗上，闭着眼睛，眉头蹙起，痛苦地享受着。

卡卡西抗拒的态度引得带土更兴奋了，事实证明他就是吃这套，越不爱搭理他的操起来越得劲，为此他和卡卡西还是炮友时被骂过好几次强奸犯，然而他还是相当不以为然。

“十分钟前你还是为人师表的旗木医师呢，现在就在我身下扭着屁股求操了。”下流话源源不断地从带土口中冒出，他松开抚弄阴茎的手，转而揉上柔软的臀瓣，手指陷在白皙的臀肉里，“让你可爱的学生们看到会怎么样？什么单身夜啊，都被我操了两个多月了，我现在摸两下就能自己流水...”

带土的话被噎在了嗓子里，他难以置信地往前探了探手指，在臀缝中摸到一片湿滑，不费力地就往后穴里插进了两根手指，说着酷帅狂霸拽的dirty talk的带总懵逼了，他瞪大眼睛看向卡卡西，正巧撞上他带着笑的眼睛。宇智波集团当家CEO，虽然身高182身材健硕六块腹肌，平日里拽得二五八万的，褪去霸道总裁气场其实长着一张圆圆的娃娃脸，睁大双眼发愣的模样无辜到稚嫩，活像十八年前那个冲动冒失却又热心肠的小少年。

“我刚才去厕所时自己弄过了。”卡卡西弯起眉眼笑，刻意逗他似的，“怎么样？”

带土依旧在发懵，愣愣地问：“...为什么？”

“我等你来找我啊。”卡卡西的眼角泛着红，嘴唇也红得能杀人，他拖着懒懒的语调，尾音中暧昧缭绕，“等你来，操死我。”

带土操进去的时候卡卡西几乎哽咽了，酒精和性欲把他以向来以冷静为傲的大脑搅得一塌糊涂，他等这个太久了，带土的阴茎通畅无阻地插到了底，碾过的地方尽带起一阵酥麻，润滑液随着大家伙的插入被挤出来好些，顺着卡卡西的大腿根湿哒哒地滴落到座椅上，几乎是插进去的一瞬间带土便摆腰抽动起来，每一下都重重撞在前列腺上，卡卡西膝盖软得跪不住，快感从腰窝电流似的窜上脊椎，他乱七八糟地说“不行了太快了带土慢点慢点”，一边迎合着把屁股往带土的阴茎上送，他们胡乱地接吻，牙齿磕着嘴唇也不知道疼，操了几十下卡卡西就高潮了，背脊弓起又落下，性器断断续续地流出精液来，他高潮时带土依旧保持着速度插，恨恨道：“操你的旗木卡卡西，来得这么快，自己弄的时间不短啊。”前列腺高潮绵绵的快意彻底击碎了卡卡西残存的意识，他没能听清带土说什么，只觉得舒服得要死了，过了几十秒待高潮过去后整个人便软倒下去，被带土一把捞起来坐在腿上。

“太深...好深，不行我现在...”骑乘位使硬梆梆的阴茎进到了更深，卡卡西若是还有力气就会挣扎了，高潮后他身体敏感得不行，根本受不了这个体位，他手撑在带土的大腿上，双腿打着颤想从发烫的肉刃上抽离，却被毫不留情地按回去，引来一阵痉挛。

卡卡西听到带土在他身后笑，他双眸失神地看进挡风玻璃后的一片黑暗，虽然天色已晚，但他们好歹也停在市中心附近街道上，偶尔路过的人见到停了辆超级跑车自然会好奇地凑近看，然后便意识到为什么这辆车晃得那么厉害。多谢带土把车停在了恰好没有路灯的巷口，即使是大胆凑过来瞧的人也只能隐约听见呻吟声，甚至还有些人会吹口哨，轻浮地大笑，而车内两只肉欲动物什么都听不见似的，只知道操操操。

卡卡西第二次迎来高潮时带土也差不多要到了，卡卡西嘴里喃喃着”要去了要去了“，身体紧绷着，后穴却已经被操软了，带着烫人的温度又湿又软地夹着带土的阴茎，宇智波总裁正准备操最后几下时，却突然传来一阵敲击声。卡卡西的身体顿时僵住了，机械地转头看向车窗玻璃，带土低声骂了句操，抵着前列腺又深又重地操了两下，将精液通通射进了甬道里。卡卡西就比较惨了，被敲窗声吓得不轻，几乎是抽搐着射了出来，突然寻回的羞耻心使他抖得不像话，张口无声地尖叫，又爽又紧张又不合伦理的兴奋，甚至还射出了一小股尿液，他缓了好一会儿才从高潮中回过神来，就听到带土戏谑道：”今天才第二回就射尿了啊，卡卡西你真是越来越行了。“

然后宇智波总裁就得到了一张罚单和做一个月家务的资格，可喜可贺。

-THE END


End file.
